Twenty Questions To Bleach Characters
by AnimeLuver4everandevr
Summary: Rated T because of swearing.I got this idea from someone else's fanfiction.You can ask questions to the characters too.
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

**I'm just bored so I'm going to ask some Bleach Characters. The first chapter is Ichigo Kurosaki! I don't own Bleach or the haracters I use. Owned by Tite Kubo!**

**Number One:**** Why do yo Dislike Chappy so much?**

**Ichigo: Because she's creepy and cute.**

**Number Two: Why do you call everyone, including Captains by their first names?**

**Ichigo: Because I love to annoy them... Except Kenpachi...**

**Number Three: People pair you up with -gulps- Grimmjow, your Hollow, Toushiro, and other people I don't wanna mention... What do you have to say for that?**

**Ichigo: Thats kind of creepy. Those people have no life because they loved Yaoi. I am straight people!**

**Number Four: Do you love Rukia?**

**Ichigo:As a matter of fact, I do.**

**Number Five: What do you think of Gin?**

**Ichigo: Oh my fucking god... He's creepy, he smiles to much, and as I heard from Toushiro... his eyes are addictive, red... crimson red... That damn fox.**

**Number Six: Rangiku asked you to calm Toushiro do you do?**

**Ichigo: Hell... I dunno...**

**Number Seven: Rukia got sick! -GASP!- Will you stay at home and ditch school to take care of her?**

**Ichigo:Well not ditch. I'll just say on the phone 'My dad went on a trip and I have to stay for my sisters because they got sick. I need to take care of them.' Does that answer your question?**

**Number Eight: Yes it does... Anyway, your hair just got turned pink... who do you blame first?**

**Ichigo:I blame Yachiru. Who makes these questions?**

**I do... I get bored easily.**

**Ichigo: Okay then...**

**Number Nine: Anyway,why do you blame Yachiru?**

**Ichigo: Because she's a little she devil! I heard from Toushiro that Yachiru blackmailed him with a picture of him sucking his thumb while he's asleep.**

**-giggles- I have that picture...**

**Toushiro: -steals it back-**

**-kicks Toushiro out-**

**Number Ten: Why do you keep hearing from Toushiro all the time? Why not someone else?(Two part questins FTW!)**

**Ichigo: Whenever I mention something about Yachiru or something else, he tells a story. And honestly, I only see Toushiro mostly. He gets tortured... -chuckles- Maybe because he's so short...**

**Number Eleven: Thats mean... But agreed! Anyway, Did you know you have less fangirls than anyone?**

**Ichigo: Yes I did know that.**

**Number Twelve: Who would you choose for the top Five Fighters?**

**Ichigo: For Number One I would pick Kenpachi, Number Two, Byakuya, Number Three Toushiro, Number Four Me, and Number Five... Urahara.**

**Number Thirteen: You just saw Toushiro kiss Karin. What do you do?**

**Ichigo: -_-' Disturbing images... I would let them. Kids these days need love.**

**Number Fourteen: Do you think there's such a thing as going Bankai as a hollow?**

**Ichigo: I did go BanKai and put my hollow mask on in episode 140!**

**I know... I mean going Bankai after the mask is on...**

**Ichigo: I guess its possible.**

**Number Fifteen: -giggles- I love this one... You just saw Grimmjow being used as a kitty on that 'Meow Mix' Commercial with Ulquirra and Gin. What do you do?**

**Ichigo: -laughs- Thats the greatest question I have heard! I would laugh and then next time I see Grimmjow, I would laugh again.**

**Number Sixteen: How come your hair is all neatly spiked in the mornings after you wake up?**

**Ichigo: Thats how Tite Kubo makes it! And I dunno why.**

**Number Seventeen: Choosing a boy and a girl, who's hair stlyes do you like most?**

**Ichigo: Idiotic... Toushiro's and Rukia's.**

**Number Eighteen: You just found out you Dad was the former 10****th**** Squad Captain! What do you do?**

**Ichigo: Wait...he is or is this a question?**

**A question... *he actually is***

**Ichigo: I'd beat the crap out of him and question him with pointless questiones and then onfront Toushiro asking if he new Isshin Kurosaki, my dad, was the former 10****th**** captain.**

**Number Nineteen: Who is more annoying to you? Yachiru, Your Hollow, or Rangiku?**

**Ichigo: A and B.**

**Not a answer.**

**Ichigo: Fine... my hollow because... he wants to change into me sooo badly.**

**Number Twenty: If you-**

**Ichigo: How many questions are there?**

**This is the last one. Anyway, if you were made a captain of the 13****th**** court guard squads, what squad do you think you'd be in?**

**Ichigo: 5****th**** squad.**

**Why?**

**Ichigo: -shrugs- Because I would never hurt Hinamori I guess.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay thats the end! I hope you liked! The next Person will be Rukia Kuchiki! Review please! Also, name one character out of bleach and tell me one question you'd ask them.**

**Sorry for the spoilers.**


	2. Rukia Kuchiki

**Alright, now time for Rukia Kuchiki!!! I do not own BLEACH or Rukia... Owned by Tite Kubo.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Number One: Why do you love Chappy so much?**

**Rukia: She's sooo cute! She talks babyish and the bunny version of her... makes her more cute!**

**Number Two: Are you and Toushiro the only one's that have Ice Type Zanpakto?**

**Rukia: Honestly... I have no clue. I say yes though because I don't know.**

**Number Three: Some people paired you and Byakuya up together. What do you have to say about that?**

**Rukia: Sibcest... **

**Number Four: What do you think of Momo?**

**Rukia: She's one of my friends including Renji and Kira.**

**Number Five: Can you dance?**

**Rukia: A little.**

**Number Six: Dresses, skirts, or pants?**

**Rukia: Skirts. **

**Number Seven: Yachiru cut your hair and all of the heads off of your Chappy's. What do you do?**

**Rukia: That fucking bitch. She's all nice! But Ichigo's right! She is a she-devil!**

**Number Eight: What did you think of Orihime when you first saw her?**

**Rangiku: Honestly, I have no clue. But she does have weird food.**

**Number Nine: Who do you love more. Ichigo, Renji, or Hitsugaya?**

**Rukia: Ichigo. He's strong yet dimwitted.**

**Number Ten: Do you think your smarter than Ichigo?**

**Rukia: Sadly no. I think Captain Hitsugaya is though.**

**Number Eleven: Is the whole reason you stick/love with Ichigo is because he looks like 'a certain someone'?**

**Rukia: No. Kaien had black hair and less spikeier than Ichigo's. Some girls are addicted to orange haired guys.**

**Number Twelve: Do you think you can ever be a Vice Captain?**

**Rukia: Maybe. But I'm fine where I am.**

**Number Thirteen: Do you agree with Toushiro that Rangiku is a drunken and lazy mess?**

**Rukia: I'm sorry, but yes.**

**Number Fourteen: Does Mayuri and Kenpachi creep you out?**

**Rukia: HELL YES!**

**Number Fifteen: Do you like an icey sword?**

**Rukia: I guess. Shirayuki isn't that bad. **

**Number Sixteen: Do you like Yaoi?**

**Rukia: Oh my god... Maybe.**

**Number Seventeen: Ichigo said he liked your hair stlye. Do you agree?**

**Rukia: Aw thats sweet. Yes I agree.**

**Number Eighteen: Who's stronger? Kenpachi or Ichigo?**

**Rukia: I heaven't seen them fight but I say Kenpachi is.**

**Number Nineteen: Who would be the best couple ever in the Soul Society?**

**Rukia: Oh my god... Captain Hitsugaya and Momo all the way! Sure they say their childhood friends but Hitsugaya cares for Momo so much! I say he loves her!**

**Number Twenty: Last question. My brother has a plushie of you and made videos of you and Ichigo together. What do you say to that?**

**Rukia: Thats sweet of him. I like that. I'll watch one.**

**-shows Rukia the ' Ichigo Your Hanging By A Moment With Rukia?...' video-**

**Rukia: Oh my god! This is good!**

**I know you'd like it.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**And there you have it! Please check that video out on youtube under DemonicRedeemer! Next is Orihime,Ishida,Soi Fong,or Ichimaru. I can't decide yet. Hope you liked and please Review!**


	3. Gin Ichimaru

**Well, since I can't decide on who to choose as my next victim. I'll ask all of them at once in one single chapter. Nah just kidding. I'm going with Gin. The creepy smily dude.**

**Gin: Not nice!**

**No one cares...Toushiro read disclaimer.**

**Toushiro: She doesn't own me, Ichimaru, or any other character. She also doesn't own BLEACH because its owned by Tite Kubo with his characters. **

**Yay!!! Now Hitsu-chan is going to help me with the questions!**

**Toushiro: Stop with that nickname.**

**Okay.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Number One: Why do you smile soooo much?**

**Gin:It confuses people.**

**Toushiro: Damn Straight...**

**Number Two: The most popular Yaoi couple is you and Hitsugaya. What do you have to say to that? Also,most of them are...mature....**

**Gin:Well...**

**Toushiro: You read them don't you?**

**Maybe...**

**Gin: Thats kind of wrong but I guess its alright...I'm Bi anyway.**

**Number Three: Okay since your bi...Which boy do you love,and which girl do you love?**

**Gin: Rangiku for girl...**

**Toushiro: And?**

**Gin: -grabs Hitsugaya's chin- Him.**

**Toushiro: -smacks his hand away,blushing-**

**Very...cute!!!!**

**Number Four: Some people say the reason you smile is because your Naughty or thinking something bad...Is that true?**

**Gin: Eh....Yes...like only 60 percent of the time.**

**Toushiro: Disturbing.**

**Number Five: Do you like anime?**

**Gin: I'm part of one...**

**Just answer...**

**Gin: Yes.**

**Which?**

**Gin: Lucky Star. Its funny as hell.**

**Number Six: Did you know Toushiro's the most popular character in Bleach?**

**Gin: Really?I thought it would be Ichigo...**

**People love a good fight with a short,white haired captain fighting against a evil fox because the fox almost killed a girl he loves.**

**Toushiro: Shut it!**

**Gin: Well now I know.**

**Number Seven: Do you dance?**

**Gin: Yes I do!**

**Number Eight: You appear to be a Tratoired Bastard and a Fox to mostly everyone! What do you have to say about that?**

**Gin: I don't care what people say about me. But apparnlty... this place is getting cold. Someone needs to relax.**

**Toushiro: Shut it.**

**Gin: Awwwww does a certain kitty need to me comforted?**

**Kitty? -giggles- Thats great!**

**-Toushiro sits down on a seperate chair-**

**Number Nine: Do you ever regret from leaving the Soul Society?**

**Gin: Yes...Now I can't see Toushiro's face or Ran-chan's.**

**Toushiro: CAPTAIN Hitsugaya to you Ichimaru.**

**Damn...**

**Number Ten: Would you do anything for me if I ask you?**

**Gin: Sure.**

**Then will you please relax a certain someone?**

**Gin: Yeps. -walks over to Toushiro and bends down-**

**Toushiro: -looks away-**

**Gin: -shakes his head- You need to relax Hitsugaya-taicho. Why don't you take a little nap?**

**Toushiro: I'm not- yawn- tired. And nothing....will...change...my...mind..... -he falls asleep-**

**That was easy...**

**Number Eleven: How'd you do that?**

**Gin:It was simple...I opened my eyes and he fell asleep.**

**Coolios.**

**Number Twelve: Do you like Chappy?**

**Gin: Absolutley!**

**Really?**

**Gin: Yes.**

**Number Thirteen: What do you think of all the Espada?**

**Gin: Some of them are creepy. But Ulquirra is my favorite. He's Aizens and Mine Toy...**

**Number Fourteen: (my brother asked this one.) How come you have no friends?**

**Gin: Well thats not nice...But I have Ran-chan as my friend. But to answer his question, maybe because people are scared of me.**

**I'm not scared of you.**

**Gin: Like that makes me feel any better.**

**Number Fifteen: Did you ever play on a Wii?**

**Gin: Yes and it was fun.**

**Number Sixteen: Whats your favorite song?**

**Gin: 'Bye,Bye,Bye' by the NSYNC.**

**Number Seventeen: When you first saw Toushiro when he entered the Captains meeting when he was made a captain,what did you think of him?**

**Gin: 'How can this kid be a captain?Sure he might be a smart and strong but a captain'**

**Number Eighteen: What did you think of Ichigo when you first saw him?**

**Gin: A Strawberry.**

**Ichigo: Well your a creepy fox smiling bastard.**

**Ichigo, leave. You had chapter one.**

**-Ichigo leaves-**

**Number Nineteen: Why did you pair up with Aizen?**

**Gin: I dunno.I want to be back in the Soul Society.**

**Toushiro: Then leave Hueco Mundo and come is so upset she's been drinking more than usaul.**

**Awwww Hitsu-chan doesn't want to be tortured anymore!**

**Gin: I might go back.**

**Number Twenty: Who's your favorite captain out of everyone?**

**Gin: Kenpachi. He's creepy but strong.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Toushiro: And there you have it,questions to Ichimaru. She is going to ask questions to Soi Fong. Please review and give her questions to ask Soi Fong.**

**Gin:Awww now your helping.**

**Thank you!-gives Gin and Toushiro cookies and milk-**

**Gin,Toushiro,and Me: BYE BYE! **

**And if you review, I'll torture you most favorite Bleach character for you.**

**Gin and Toushiro: BYE BYE BYE!**


	4. Soi Fong

**Wow Chapter Four already?Soi Fong is up and running for this chapter.I have a book report I have to do for school so I might as well just get these questions out of my head...**

**Ichigo: On with it!**

**After this fanfiction.I'm doing a Ichigo and Hitsugaya fanfic.**

**Toushiro:What?**

**Rangiku:Awwww thats a cute couple.**

**Okay,someone read the disclaimer.**

**Momo: She doesn't own Ichigo,Shiro-chan,Rangiku-san,or and its characters are owned by Tite Kubo!^-^There you go.**

**On to the questions!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Number One: Do you love Yourichi?**

**Soi Fong: No.I only admire her because she is noble....like Kuchiki-taicho.**

**Momo: Number Two: Why did you come part of the Shinigami Womens' Association?**

**Toushiro: You ruined the girls question.**

**I told her to.**

**Soi Fong: I had nothing better to do.**

**Rangiku: Number three: Who's your favorite Taicho?**

**Soi Fong: Sorry to admit it. But ,my favorite taicho is Hitsugaya-taicho...**

**Number Four: Why Hitsugaya?**

**Soi Fong: Dudet...He might be a kid but I've seen him fight. He's stronger than me!And he's a prodigy.**

**Toushiro:I'm in the room you thanks for the compliments.**

**Number Five: Do you- oh god...Toushiro read it.**

**Toushiro: Do you love the couple 'Shiro and-'**

**Momo:'And Momo'?**

**Soi Fong: Talk to Rukia. She likes the couple.**

**Number Six: Who do you think is the creepiest?**

**Soi Fong: Hm...Gin,Uquirra,Grimmjow...The list goes on.**

**Toushiro:Damn.**

**Number Seven: Do you have a favorite artist/band?**

**Soi Fong: Aya Hirano is my favorite.I can sing God Knows fully in japanese.**

**Momo: Shiro-chan can play it on the guitar!**

**Number Eight: What do you think of Strawberry Boy?**

**Everyone: Who?**

**Ichigo.**

**Soi Fong: Oh...He's cool and strong but he's dimwitted.**

**Number Nine: Do you think you can do a dare for me?**

**Soi Fong: That depends what it is.**

**Kiss a guy in this room. There's only 4 here.**

**Soi Fong: -kisses Toushiro-**

**Ichigo: Why him?**

**Soi Fong: I don't have to bend down to his height or stand on my toes to kiss him.I'm almost the same height as by about 7 inches I am taller.**

**Ukitake: Well thats kids for you.**

**Toushiro: Not funny.**

**Number Ten: Are you bisexual?**

**Soi Fong: No.**

**Number Eleven: Are you a lesbian?**

**Soi Fong: No!**

**Number Twelve: Then which boy do you love?**

**Soi Fong: I don't love anyone at the moment.**

**Momo: Number Thirteen: Which swimsuit would you perfer?A one-peice,a two-peice,or a bikini?**

**Soi Fong: Well a one piece because it shows less but a bikini because I like to show off my body.**

**Number Fourteen: Cats or dogs?**

**Soi Fong: Cats...**

**Number Fifteen: What do you think of Gin?**

**Soi Fong: A creep.A fox smiling bastard and a traitor.**

**Gin: Why does everyone say that?**

**Toushiro: Because you are.**

**Number Sixteen: Whats your favorite song?**

**Soi Fong: Kung Fu Fighting.**

**Hitsugaya: That IS her song.**

**Soi Fong: Quiet Kid.**

**Number Seventeen: Whats your height and weight?**

**Soi Fong: I'm 4 feet 11 inches and I weigh 83 pounds.**

**Seriously?Hitsugaya is 4 feet tall.**

**-Ichigo bursts out laughing-**

**4 feet,4inches.**

**Number Eighteen: Whats your favorite show?**

**Soi Fong: NCIS**

**Number Nineteen: What do you think of Yachiru?**

**Soi Fong: 1. a she-devil 2.A Hyper Kid and 3.A Prankster.**

**Number 20: Okay,what would you do if Toushiro turned all your men into snowmen?**

**Soi Fong: Where'd that come from?**

**Someone.**

**Soi Fong: Well,idk...beat him up.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**And thats all peoples!Next is Toushiro Hitsugaya!My favorite character out of the bunch!**

**Ichigo: Are you actually going to do Toushiro?**

**No.I'm doing Juushiro Ukitake. He's the candy man!**

**Ukitake: Thank you.**

**Hitsugaya...tell them...**

**Toushiro: -groans- Please review and tell her character you wish to ask questions to. Th -**

**Or Torture Questions!**

**Toushiro: Then she'll make a chapter with that character and with the questions. Also she'll have someone say 'thank you' to you.-finishes- Happy?**

**Maybe...Shiro-kun give Shiro-chan watermelon flavored candy pwease!**

**Ukitake: Okay!-gives- There you go!**

**All of us: Bye Peoples!And Please Review!!!!!**


	5. Juushiro Ukitake 15 questions people

**Now its time for Juushiro Ukitake!The older Shiro-chan!**

**Toushiro: Get on with it.**

**Hmph...Ichi-kun read the disclaimer...**

**Ichigo: She doesn't own me,Hitsugaya,Bleach,Ukitake,or anyone else. Owned by Tite Kubo.**

**Onwards!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well, Ukitake. How are you?**

**Ukitake: I'm fine. Do you think we can get on with the questions?**

**Ya but... Rukia's going to read them.**

**Rukia: Question one: Do you like Hiro?**

**Ukitake: I like Toushiro-kun as a friend, as a fellow Shiro-chan.**

**(Big sister asked that)**

**Rukia: Question Two: Do you only give candy to Hitsugaya?**

**Ukitake: No.I give candy to Ishida-kun too.**

**Why him?**

**Toushiro: Because they both have 'Shi' in their names and their names start with 'U'.**

**Rukia: Okay...Question Three: Do you love Unohana?**

**Ukitake: I guess so.I mean she's a good person and to love her...hmmmm yes.**

**Rukia: Question Four: What do you think of Ichigo?**

**Ukitake: I like him. He's strong,not that dimwitted.**

**Yippee!**

**Rukia: Question Five: Sweet favorite one. Okay,do you think Toushiro and Momo make a good couple?**

**Ukitake: I do! Toushiro-kun told me he loves her. But also said he doesn't know how to tell her because they've been childhood friends for so long.**

**Toushiro: U-ukitake,you weren't supposed to tell. -blush-**

**Rukia: Question Six: God...Do you know people pair you up with Hitsugaya?**

**Ukitake: Why?**

**Rukia: I don't know!Maybe because Shiro's sound good together?**

**Ukitake: Now I know.**

**Rukia: Question Seven: Where do you keep all of that candy?**

**Ukitake: In my sleeves.**

**Rukia: There's no more questions!**

**Huh?Wait what?**

**Rukia: No more!We only have Seven!**

**Shoot...ummm...Ukitake,would you be a dog or a cat?(Question Eight)**

**Ukitake: A dog.**

**Alrighty...um...Would you be Santa Claus for Toushiro on Christmas?(Queston Nine)**

**Ukitake: -shrugs- Maybe.**

**Uh....**

**Rukia: Will you be the Easter Bunny on Easter?(Question Ten)**

**Ukitake: Now that I would do.**

**Nice one ...What do you think of Rangiku?(Question Eleven)**

**Ukitake: She's -long pause- Nice.**

**Rukia: New Question!Why such a long pause?!(Question Twelve)**

**Ukitake: Dunno...Couldn't think?**

**Ichigo: Why are you such a god oerson who gives cnady to the kids all the time?(Question Thirteen)**

**Ukitake: -smiles- Because I like to have kids be happy! ^-^**

**You know I've always wondered something.**

**Renji and Kira: Whats that?**

**If Toushiro-san and Juushiro-san were related...(Question Fourteen)**

**Ukitake: I don't I can say is No.**

**Um...Question Fifteen: Can you let me braid your hair?Its all nice and loooooong....**

**Ukitake: Noooo....Sorry but do ummm I dunno someone's elses hair!**

**Fume* mean...**

**-sighs- I can't think of anymore...sorry peoples but Ukitake's is only 15 not 20. Ukitake's a hard person to do!**

**Toushiro: Please review or she'll-**

**-sticks ring pop in Toushiro's mouth- I'm doing the big spoon guy and the pink haired guy that makes dollies next...Someone asked so I'm doing them...Byzzzz**


	6. Noitora and Szayel Two in One

**Okay now its time for...Noitora and Szayel...I can not spell those right...Damn it..No one's here to help except Aizen,Gin,Grimmjow,and Ulquirra...So I'll just read the disclamier myself. -cute voice- I do not own the Bleach characetrs or series in anyway what-so-ever!They are owned and Bleach is owned By Tite Kubo...Most of the questions are from Sakura Otome...So,ya...onwards to the Questions...**

**Question One to Noitora: How old are you?**

**Noitora: Don't have one.**

**Two: Do you like...hentai?! o.O...ummm**

**Noitora: Not answering!**

**Gin: Ya have ta.**

**Noitora: If its Ulquirra hentai then yes.**

**She says she's blind on her left eye**

**Noitora: That counts as a question doesn't it?**

**I guess so...**

**Four: Do you have a favorite...food...**

**Noitora: Not that I know of...**

**Five: How do you keep your hair so glossy?**

**Noitora: Thats how the writer makes it?**

**She likes your shoes...And you were...handsome when you were younger...**

**Noitora: Well thanks Sakura. Next time I see you, i'll give you a hug.**

**She said it,not me. She is awesome I must admit...She compliments you well...**

**Ha this is a good one. Number Eight: Why are you soooo mean to Tesla!?**

**Noitora: Because he is my Fraccion?**

**Lol...Sakura likes your hair and your handsome.**

**Noitora: Aw no one's ever been that nice to me before.**

**Grimmjow: When he acts nice,I'm gone. -Grimmy leaves-**

**Oops those were for Szayel.**

**Szayel: Awwwww**

**Geez. Number Eleven: Do you hate...Szayel?**

**Noitora: He's in the room...So no!He's a pink haired,doll making,sissy freakazoid!**

**Not nice at all....**

**Twelve: Manga or Anime?**

**Noitora: Whats that?**

**Manga is a book from Japan that you read backward and Anime is well... show. Everyone.I still hate Aizen.**

**Noitora: Join the party.I like Anime more.**

**Thirteen: Waaaaaait!I just noticed you said Ulquirra Hentai!You love him don't you?**

**Noitora: Yes.**

**Nasty. But Gin loves Toushiro so...**

**Momo: Huh?**

**Nothing...And why are you here?!This is Hueco Mundo!**

**Momo: -shrugs-**

**-sighs-**

**Fourteen: What kind of girls do you like?**

**Noitora: Big breasted?Unlike Aizen's little rodent,she has a flat chest. But Hitsugaya doesn't seem to miiiiiiiind.**

**Momo:-slap-**

**Sweet!!!!^-^**

**Fifteen: Do you like big boobs?**

**Noitora: Yes!I just said that!**

**Sixteen: Whats your favorite type of music?**

**Noitora: Fighting kind though Love Songs and Country work too...**

**Ulquirra: Love Songs,huh?**

**Noitora: Yes!**

**Seventeen: You hate Aizen?**

**Noitora: Hell yes I do!Shinigami can never be leaders!**

**Aizen: Should I kill you?**

**Wow...No!No blood on my show!**

**Momo: Show?**

**Ooops...**

**Eighteen: How tall are you?**

**Noitora: I don't know. But I am taller than Ulquirra though...**

**Ulquirra: With your spoon on you.**

**Nah..he's is taller...**

**Nineteen: Do play video games?**

**Noitora:Ummmm....yes.**

**Twenty: Finally!!!!Do you play shooting games?**

**Noitora: Yes!Wanna play?**

**Not right now. Time for Dolly Boy.**

**Question One: What kind of music do you like?**

**Szayel: Some romantic music.**

**Two: Manga or Anime?**

**Szayel: Manga.I love to read!**

**Three: Tell...Gin that he's strange...**

**Szayel: Gin,you smile to much,your strange.**

** Nice one!**

**Four: What do you do for fun?**

**Szayel: Make dolls and create my own tents and play with them!**

**Sissy...**

**Five: Where's your hollow hole and numebr located?**

**Szayel: Unknown.**

**Huh?Unknown?**

**Szayel: Thats what I said...**

**Six: Ha!Do you like Orhime?**

**Szayel: Goodness no!**

**Seven: Oh my, I love this one ... Yaoi or Hentai?**

**Szayel: Yaoi Hentai?Especially Gin and Hitsugaya or Hitsugaya with Ichigo.I've seen a lot of pictures...**

**Eight: Do you like...Chocolate?**

**Szayel: It might melt but yes because I make s'mores!**

**Nine: Do you like,Monty Pythons Flying Circus?**

**Szayel: Huh?**

**I don't even know what it is!**

**Szayel: Um,I'll just say yes...**

**Ten: Favorite Food?**

**Szayel: -shrugs- Cake?**

**Really?ME to!**

**Eleven: If you could be any animal,which would it be?**

**Szayel: A butterfly!No wait a kitty! They're so cute and fluffy!**

**Oh god...help me....Curse my 'I want ____ Act this way' Instincts...**

**Tw-twelve: Why did you come out on a rose swing when Gin was doing his segmant?**

**Szayel: Because I love the smell of them!**

**Thirteen: Why is your hair pink?**

**Szayel: I dyed it pink...**

**Fourteen: Why dolls?I mean...Why do you make doll clones?**

**Szayel: I have no clue.**

**Fifteen: Do you know you should be paired up with Yumichika?**

**Szayel: Really?**

**Yes.**

**Sixteen: Whats your -yawns- personality?**

**Szayel: ****highly narcissistic, extremely flamboyant, and I tend to make lewd, disturbing comments about my enemies. And I review everyone as Research material.**

**Everyone: Can we run? **

**No!I need people to be here or I'll just..I dunno...**

**Seventeen: Stark.**

**Szayel: He's lazy.**

**Huh?**

**Szayel: You say his name and I say something mean.**

**Eighteen: -About to fall asleep- Do you ever sleep?**

**Szayel: I don't...well maybe for 6 hours at least but I still work.**

**Nineteen: Soooo your a scientest?What school did you go to?**

**Szayel: None.I just know a lot about Science...**

**Twenty: Name some scientific facts!**

**Szayel: Anime people do not exist,the eart is round,the world isn't going to end whenever people tell you.**

**-falls asleep-**

**Momo: Awww...Well Uryuu Ishida is next!Click the green button or she won't wake up!**

**Toushiro: -sleeping-**

**Everyone but Momo: -sleeping-**

**Momo: -looks at time- Damn its 12:30 am...midnight...shoot...well byez I guess...**


	7. Uryuu Ishida Fighting also

**Now its time for Uryuu. The all and mighty quincy. Right now Chad, Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia are with me right now along with-**

**Toushiro: Oi,last time you said this was show.**

**Ichigo: He's got a pont. So we are being video taped?**

**Sadly yes. Toushiro-kun is also here and I need someone to read the disclaimer because I am upset.**

**Rukia: Aw About?**

**I told that this was a show and I wasn't supposed to...Now my pay got got cut. Toushiro got the 40 bucks and I only get 20...**

**Orihime: She doesn't own us or Bleach anway!We and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo!**

**Thanks Orihime!I feel so much better now!Now onwards to ask the Quincy Boy Questions!!!^-^Brought to you by BleachIsMyCrack116!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ello Uryuu!**

**Uryuu: Uh,hey?**

**Questiono Numero Uno: Where did you get you sewing skills from?**

**Uryuu: Um,I dunno.**

**Two: Did you know you get paired up with Ichi-kun?**

**Uryuu: Hell...why do I get paired up with that strawberry?!**

**Rukia: Because he's fun and delicious?**

**Ichigo: Huh?**

**Rukia: Nevermind.**

**Three: Why do you hate Shinigami???**

**Uryuu: Why do you ask pointles questions?**

**Toushiro: She's going to ask you a lot more.**

**Shut the fuck up Lil' Shiro!If you don't,I'll torture you next with pointless questions.**

**Four: Why are you here?**

**Ishida: Because you told me to be here because of BleachIsMyCrack116...**

**Five: You have a lot of fangirls. Would you marry one?**

**Ishida: Thats pointless because I don't exist in their world only in a television show on adult swim. Which makes me wonder,how are you here?!**

**I'm my rp character,Sakura Snow...Thats how I am here!**

**Six: Would you...marry Ichigo?**

**Ishida: Hell to the fucking no!**

**Don't have to be so mean.**

**Ishida: Thats How I am!**

**Seven: Whats your weight?!**

**Ishida: 121 pounds.**

**Eight: Are you taller than Toushiro?!**

**Ishida: Sinced I'm 5 feet and 7 inches yes. And he's-**

**Toushiro: Tell them,you die.**

**Nine: Birthday?**

**Ishida: November 11th.**

**Ten: Um,a hollow a killed your grandfather?**

**Ishida: Yes!Thats one of the reasons I hate those so-called shinigami!**

**Eleven: What do you think of Ichigo?**

**Ishida: A Shinigami,A strawberry,in-love with Ms. Kuchiki, and a dimwit.**

**Ichigo: I'm here you damn quincy!I'll fight you here and now!**

**Ishida: Is that a promse or a threat?**

**Ichigo: Its both!**

**Stop fighting or I'll have to freeze both of you!**

**-they go quiet-**

**Twelve: What do you think of Ice Cream?**

**Ishida: Its way to cold.**

**Really?Toushiro seems to like it.**

**Ishida: Thats because he is cold as it.**

**Thirteen: What do you think of Toushiro-kun?**

**Ishida: Nothing but a child and cold as ice. He might be a captain but I do not respect him at all.**

**Toushiro: Why you...Kurosaki want to fight him with me?**

**Ichigo: Wow,sure!**

**STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!Damn Orihime read the questions I'm outta here!**

**Orihime: Fourteen: Did you know they pair me up with you?**

**Ishida: Yes...**

**Orihime: Fifteen: Um,what do you think of Rangiku-san?**

**Ishida: A big breasted,perverted,lazy drunken vice captain.**

**Sixteen: Why do you guys have to fight?**

**Ishida: I didn't start it. Your the one who asks the questions and I say the truth.**

**Eighteen: -sighs- Do you love Orihime?**

**Ishida: -blushes- N-no she's a just a good friend of all.**

**Nineteen: Why are your cheeks pink then?**

**Ishida: Want to fight me?**

**Twenty: I'm getitng Ichigo and Toushiro on it. One last thing, any last words?**

**Ishida: By the pride of the Quincy,I will kill you!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Rukia: While the four are fighting,Uryuu Ishida was requested by BleachIsMyCrack116. She's going to do Rangiku Matsumoto next. So, please, please press the green button below so you can ask questions to Rangiku!Or anyone else!Heck she'll even embarrass them!Please press the green button now to ask questions to your favorite character!Or hateful character....Like Aizen....or Gin...**

**V**

**Press it!**


	8. Rangiku Matsumoto some fighting

**Wel now its time for... Rangiku Matsumoto! Vice Capain of the 10th Division. I am in the 10th division and at the couch... in Hitsugaya's office. He he he...**

**Toushiro: Shut up. I only let you in here is because Matsumoto's place is a mess.**

**Kira and Renji are here too! Though all Three of them are dirnking while I'm asking questions to Rangiku. Toushiro-kun is doing paperwork anyway...**

**Kira: Sh-she owns n-none of us in anyway and she doesn't own bleach what-so-ever. We and Bleach are owned by Tite Kubo.**

**I can't believe you said all of that Kira-kun... Anywho! Rangiku Questionare Time!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Yellow Rangiku!**

**Rangiku: 'ey Sakura-chan!**

**Um, okay... Are you ready for me to ask questions to you?**

**Rangiku: Yep! ^-^**

**Question One: Do you love Gin?**

**Rangiku: Of coooourse I dooooooo! Even if he's a traitor I still loooooooove him!**

**Renji: Damn she's drunk...**

**Two: Why do you hug your Captain soooo much?!**

**Rangiku: Because I loooooooove to see he's angry face! He's much cuter when he gets angry!**

**Toushiro: MATSUMOTO!**

**Three: Whats the strangest thing that ever happened to you?**

**Rangiku: When I was called a mom when I was with Taicho. I do not look that old!**

**Toushiro: -under breath- Yes you do.**

**Four: How come you never do paperwork?!**

**Rangiku: 'Cause its booooring as fuck! I can't believe my taicho can do all that!**

**Five: Not to be rude but HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU DRINK ALL THE TIME AND NOT HELP YOUR TAICHO!?**

**Rangiku: Okay that woke me up. And also, my taicho can do anything I don't see why I have to help him if he can easily finish it in a week...**

**Six: Will you do anything I ask you to?**

**Rangiku: Of course!**

**Then do paperwork!**

**Toushiro: -chuckles silently-**

**Seven: What did you think of Toushiro-kun when you first saw him? **

**Rangiku: Well, I thought he was cute, short, up-tight, a little genius after he entered the Academy.**

**Toushiro: I'm not that short!**

**Renji: Yes you are! You get mistakened for a Elementary Student!**

**Toushiro: Shut up!**

**Eight: Damn fighting... What do you think of Momo?**

**Toushiro: Leave her out of this!**

**Rangiku: She told me she loved my taicho and I think she's the nicest girl ever! She's all peachy about almost everything. And strong plus smart.**

**Nine: Did you know people pair you up with Toushiro?**

**Rangiku: Yes I do. Orihime-chan showed me before on Fanfiction!**

**Ten: Isshin was your taicho before?**

**Rangiku: Yes he was! He was a great taicho at that to! But when he left... Me and taicho were really upset...**

**Toushiro: I wasn't upset!**

**Stop with the fighting or I'll go Bankai on you guys.**

**Eleven: Yaoi or Yuri?**

**Rangiku: Yaoi! 'Cause Taicho gets paired up with Gin, Renji, Ukitake, and Ichigo!**

**Kira: Wow. Really?**

**Rangiku: Yes! He's really popular around everyone!**

**Twelve: Your office is a mess?**

**Rangiku: Sadly it is...**

**Toushiro: Thats because they're filled with Sake bottles.**

**Toushiro's a peeper!**

**Toushiro: Am not! I go in there to ask her about her work!**

**Thirteen: Where'd the necklace come from?**

**Rangiku: Oh, Gin gave it to me!**

**Fourteen: Have you ever lost it?**

**Rangiku: Maybe once or twice... But taicho got it back somehow...**

**Really?**

**Renji: Care to answer that, Hitsugaya-taicho.**

**Toushiro: No.**

**Fifteen: How come you always show your um... breats?**

**Rangiku: Because they can't fit! They're so big! They won't fit!***

**Sixteen: Well... Do you hate fighting?**

**Rangiku: It messes up my hair so yea!***

**Renji: Whats up with girls and hair?**

**Toushiro: Ask Yumichika.**

**-giggles-**

**Seventeen: What do you weight?**

**Rangiku: 126 pounds. Its because of my breasts!**

**Eighteen: Did you ever kill nayone with your twins?**

**Rangiku: No. Why?**

**'Cause I heard that Toushiro-kun gets suffocated from them!**

**Renji: Thats because he's lucky!**

**Nineteen: Do you eat the candy Toushiro gets from Ukitake?**

**Rangiku: No. But -looks over to taicho's desk- he hides it and eats it later.**

**Toushiro: I do not! I give it to Momo!**

**And me...**

**Toushiro: Yes you too...**

**Renji and Kira: Hitsugaya-taicho loves Momo! He loves Momo and Snow-taicho!**

**Toushiro: SHUT IT!**

**I was going to say that.**

**Last Question: Whats the worst thing that has ever happened to you?**

**Rangiku: When I ran out of sake and the bars were closed. That was on Thanksgiving though...  
**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

**ATTENTION!-giggles- I AM DOING BYAKUYA KUCHIKI AND ULQUIORRA NEXT!THEN ITS KENPACHI ZARAKI!**

**Toushiro,Renji,Kira: PLEASE REVIEW AND WE WON'T HAVE TO YELL!**

**Wow...Like they said,-takes a deep breath-REVEIW!Bye now xP**

**Rangiku: Wait! Who wants to party?For her eighth chapter and then 10!**

**Everyone besides me and Toushiro: YEA!**

**Me and Toushiro: No! She has paperwork to do and you two are wanted back in your divisions.**

**The three: Awwwww**

**Rangiku: I'll post the blackmail on you two if you don't let us...**

**Okay!Be people while we party!**

**(*1 No I;m not a pervert, I just thought it sounded appropriate! *2, shows how lazy she is! )**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Its only one click away...**


	9. Byakuya Kuchiki and Ulquiorra Cifer

**Renji: Sakura has fallen asleep so she asked me to interveiw my taicho and Ulquiorra..**

**I'm up!I'm up!Geez Renji you don't have to say that!And I didn't want you!I wanted Toushiro.**

**Renji: Why him?**

**Because I love him! Seriously, are you stupid?**

**Renji: I am not stupid!**

**Toushiro: Oi,you two are giving me headache.**

**Sorry Toushiro.**

**Byakuya and Ulquiorra: Can we just get on with it?**

**Hold on emo's...**

**Ulquiorra: We are not emo's.**

**Then show some fucking emotion for god sakes!**

**Momo: She doesn't own anyone or Bleach in anyway what-so-ever!We and Bleach are owned by Tite are in her room right now!**

**Thank you Momo!And in 5!**

**Renji: 4**

**Toushiro: 3**

**Momo: 2**

**AND ONE!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**'Ello my loving Bya-kun and Ulquiorry!**

**Byakuya and Ulquiora: Huh?**

**Renji: She said hello to you two.**

**Questionareo Numero Uno: Bya-kun,how come you never smile?**

**Byakuya: There's nothing to smile about and don't call me that!Un-noble...**

**Numero Dos: Why is your zanpakto flowers?**

**Byakuya: They are sakura petals and I don't I think its noble...**

**Numero Three: Why do you wear those hair curlers in your hair every fucking day?**

**Byakuya: First of all,they are not hair curlers,their Kuchiki eirlooms. Second of all,it shows how noble I am.**

**Four: Whats your blood type?**

**Byakuya: Um,O?**

**O what?**

**Byakuya: My blood type is O.**

**Five: How come you never keep you hair in a ponytail anymore?**

**Byakuya: Sheesh,because it isn't noble!**

**Six: Why did you adopt Rukia?**

**Byakuya: It was a promise to Hisana.**

**Seven: 28th head?**

**Byakuy: I am the 28th Kuchiki.**

**Eight: Do you ever show emotion?**

**Byakuya: Once,when Hisana died...**

**Nine: YOU like spicy food?!**

**Byakuya: How did you know that?!**

**Um,from Rukia?**

**Byakuya: Yes I do. What of it?**

**Nothing!**

**Ten: How come you don't like sweets but you make them anyway?**

**Byakuya: To get Yachiru out of my hair.**

**She goes in your hair?**

**Byakuya: Its an expression!**

**Eleven: People pair you up with Toushiro and Renji!**

**Byakuya: I can understand Hitsugaya-taicho but my vice captain?**

**Twelve: Waaaait!Does that mean you love Toushiro?**

**Byakuya: No, it just seems we are the perfect yaoi couple is because we are cold.**

**Cold huh?**

**Byakuya: And he's noble of his word and work.**

**Thirteen: Where'd you get that scarf?**

**Byakuya: It was made by ****Tsujishiro Kuroemon III. I always wear it.**

**Fourteen: Do you think Rukia whould be with Ichigo?**

**Byakuya: Ichigo is not noble, he is human and also,he's a ryoka at that.**

**Rukia: Nii-sama,Ichigo is really nice!**

**Byakuya: To me he isn't.**

**Fifteen: What do you think of Hilary Duff?**

**Byakuya: She only sings love songs and weird songs.I don't like her.**

**-GASP- I'm listening to her now!**

**Sixteen: What do you think of fighting?**

**Byakuya: Pointless question.I fight a lot. What do you think?**

**Un-Noble like?**

**Byakuya: Affertive.**

**Seventeen: You hate Yachiru?**

**Byakuya: She's play and no work.**

**Isn't it 'All Work and No Play'?**

**Byakuya: Yes but to her its the oppisite.**

**Eighteen: Do you like Chappy?**

**Byakuya: Yes.**

**Nineteen: Whens your birthday?**

**Byakuya: January 31****st****.**

**Last Question: How can-Oh I'm not reading this!**

**Renji: How can you stand her asking pointless questions?**

**Byakuya: I can't.I'm just holding back my anger. By the way,Scatter Senbonzakura.**

**Wait!-dodges- Time for Ulquiorra!**

**Aizen: Do him next chapter.**

**But I was going to do someone else next chapter!**

**Ulquiorra: Just ask questions so I can leave.**

**Question One: Do you wear make-up?-dodging Byakuya's attacks-**

**Ulquiorra: No!Why does everyone ask that!?**

**-pulls out zanpakto- Fly upon the heavens,Star!**

**-Byakuya leaves with Renji-Good.**

**Two: Why do refer everyone as 'trash'?**

**Ulquiorra: Why do you ask bad questions?**

**Because thats just the way I am!**

**Three: Do you hate that bad excuse as a espada?**

**Ulquiorra: Yes.I hate Grimmjow. Stupid cat.**

**Um,you knew who I was talking about?**

**Ulquiorra: Is there anyone else?**

**Not that I know of...**

**Four: Do you hate Aizen?**

**Ulquiorra: I have a better question. Who doesn't hate Aizen?Not me thats for sure.I worship him.**

**That bad excuse for a Shinigami?**

**Ulquiorra: Are you talking about Kurosaki?**

**Oh buuuurn.**

**Five: Where's your hollow hole located?**

**Ulquiorra: My neck. Don't you watch this show?**

**I do.**

**Ulquiorra: Then why-**

**SIX: Where's your number located?**

**Ulquiorra: My chest where my heart is.**

**You mean where your heart supposed to be.**

**Seven: What number are you?**

**Ulquiorra: Four.I am much more stronger though.**

**Eight: Want to fight me after this?**

**Ulquiorra: Fighting is pointless.**

**Nine: What do you think of Stark?**

**Ulquiorra: Lazy and he sleeps to much.**

**He's right here you know.**

**Ten: Yammy?**

**Ulquiorra: Did you just ask that because its number 10.**

**Um,yea.**

**Ulquiorra: I'm not answering it.**

**Hmph. Eleven: You know your not that popular. Someone only asked me to do. Are you Emo?**

**Ulquiorra: I am not emo. Who asked you!?**

**Someone's angry...And the person named ****Rhyjle**

**Twelve: Um...Do you like Orihime?!**

**Ulquiorra: I do not love that human.**

**Thirteen: Hentai,Yaoi,or Yuri?**

**Ulquiorra: None.**

**Answer the mother fucking question!**

**Ulquiorra: Fine Hentai.**

**Fourteen: Why Hentai?**

**Ulquiorra: I don't have to tell you.I have rights.**

**Thats only for humans not Espada.**

**Ulquiorra: Same thing.I don't have to tell you a worthless Shinigami.**

**Fifteen: Did you know you get paired up with Grimmjow?**

**Ulquiorra: Yes. Disgusting**

**I know!Emo and kittens,ewwwww!**

**Ulquiorra: For the last time,I'm not friken emo!**

**Sixteen: People put you as a brother to Toushiro. What do you have to say to that?**

**Ulquiorra: I read that and that doesn't make sense. We might have teal eyes but we look nothing a like.**

**Seventeen: What do you think of Gin?**

**Ulquiorra: Can I leave now?**

**3 more questions and you can.**

**Eighteen: Waaait,I just realized I'm in Hueco you bring me here Ulquiorra!?**

**Ulquiorra: Yes,Aizen wanted you.**

**Nineteeeeeeen: Will you let me go?**

**Ulquiorra: No.**

**Twenty: I'll kill you. Ulquiorra ,will you kill anyone?**

**Ulquiorra: Killing is useless.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Shit I need to break free.**

**-struggles and finally does-**

**Whew,sorry about that.-runs-**

**Okay I'm still running from Hueco Mundo next I'm doing Kenpachi asked me to torture him after these -thank you Rhyjile for telling me who to do!See you next time when I do Kenpachi Zaraki!-pulls out zanpakto-BANKAI!-to be continued...-(And I said no blood on this show,damn it all.T_T)**


	10. Kenpachi Zaraki with Fighting

**Kenpachi Zaraki is here with Yachiru!-winks-And Ikkaku and Yumichika!And this is my 10th chapter!Yippee!And I also escaped Hueco Mundo by calling for back up. Which was Kenpachi and he'd say he would pay me back.**

**Ikkaku: Who cares?**

**Yumichika: This not beautiful at all.**

**Yachiru: Yay Kenny!-jumps up and down-**

**Okay,I don't own Kenny,Yachiru,Ikkaku,or Yumichika. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo with the characters!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kenny: Why am I here?**

**Because...somebody asked me to torture-I mean ask questions to you. Thanks Beastly Rose.**

**Ikkaku: Lmao,torture.**

**Yumichika: Not beautiful at all. Taicho ...why must you do this?**

**Kenny: Hell should I know!**

**Question One: Why did you put Yachiru as your Vice Captain?**

**Kenny: Because I found her and there was no one else.**

**Two: Are you afraid of...-whispers- Yumichika?**

**Kenny: Tch.I'm not afraid of anything!**

**Three: Oh really?If Ichigo can kill you in 10 minutes,would you be afraid?**

**Kenny: Like I said,I'm not afraid of anything.**

**Four: Do you hate Toushiro?**

**Kenny: He's a kid,of course I hate him.**

**Five: So you hate Yachiru then?**

**Kenny: No I do not!**

**But you said you hate kids.**

**Kenny: No I only hate that shorty.**

**Six: Do you like candy?**

**Kenny: Yachiru does what makes you think I do?**

**It was just a question jeez.**

**Seven: Do you ever talk to your sword?**

**Kenny: Only once and when it talked back,I didn't speak.**

**Eight: Can you beat Aizen?**

**Kenny: Hell fucking ya I can!**

**Nine: Really?Should I get him here now?**

**Kenny: Sure.**

**Afer the show.**

**Ten: What do you weigh?**

**Kenny: 198 pounds.**

**Eleven: Really?Is that all muscle?**

**Kenny: OF COURSE ITS ALL MUSCLE!I'M NOT FAT!**

**Twelve: Do you think you can beat everyone in Hueco Mundo?**

**Kenny: I don't think...I KNOW I CAN BEAT THEM!**

**Thirteen: What do you think of all the captains?**

**Kenny: Soi Fong,a lesbian,Unohana,nice but scary,Byakuya,asshole,Komomura,a scary dog, Shunsei,drunken pervert,Toushiro,a cold child,Mayuri,a freak,and Ukitake a candy man...Does THAT answer your question?**

**-scared- Y-yes i-it d-does...**

**F-fourt-teen: D-do y-you l-like U-u-unohana?**

**Kenny: I do like her but everyone in my squad is afraid of her.I have no clue why.**

**Fifteen: Did you ever call Ikkaku bald?**

**Kenny: That was only once and he tried but failed at killing me.**

**Sixteen: You know that your the 4th strongest person Ichigo mentioned?**

**Kenny: WHAT!!!!!ICHIGO WHERE ARE YOU!I WANT TO KILL YOU!!!!!**

**o.O Are you guys going to stop him?**

**Ikkaku: Why should we?**

**Because he's going to kill Ichigo!**

**Yachiru: Ichi was the one who said that about he's in trouble.**

**-sweat drop- I shouldn't have said that...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**W-well I guess I should end this....**

**Ichigo: No keep going since he didn't kill me.**

**Seventeen: Kenny!Who's your favorite fighter?**

**Kenny: Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: That doesn't help!**

**Eighteen: Who's your least favorite person?**

**Kenny: Mayuri!**

**Nineteeeeeeen: Favorite Show?**

**Kenny: I don't have one. Though I like wrestling!**

**Twenty:How many times did you get beaten?**

**Kenny: Once,with Ichigo. And if your done...I need to kill him!-runs-**

**Ichigo have fun!**

**Ichigo: -runs for life-**

**W-w-well that ends this episode of 20 questions...Hope you had a fun and exciting time reading/watching!I don't know who to do Toushiro,Yachiru,or Momo.I can't you Beasly Rose to TORTURE Kenoachi but I have no questions for I just any questions I randmoly thought of and then....Ichigo is getting killed instead of it...Anyway...**

**Yachiru: Turn in Next Time for Three kids at one! Me ,Whitey-chan,and Peachy!I have a bad feeling some captains are gonna come to attack Kenny though...**

**WELL BYE AND I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO KENPACHI!BYE BYES!!!!**

**-Outside-**

**KENPACHI COME OUT HERE!**

**-back inside-**

**O.o o.O o.o O.O Also thats a lie what Yachiru-chan said! I'm outta here! -runs-**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Click it. You want to! You need to...**


	11. Momo, Toushiro, and Yachiru

**'Ello everyone in the Soul Society!I am Sakura Snow and I'm going to interveiw three kids at once!Yachiru,Momo,and Toushiro!In the 5th squad barracks,Momo's in between Yachiru and Toushiro.(I don't own them at all. Bleach and his characters are owned by Tite Kubo!)**

**Toushiro: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Momo: Shiro-chan thats not nice.**

**Let me get on with it before Momo and Toushiro have a make-out session...**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay lets start with Momo.**

**Momo: Alright.**

**Question One: Do you love Toushiro?**

**Momo: Um...m-me and Sh-shiro-chan are j-j-just g-g-good fr-friends.**

**I still asked a question.**

**Momo: And I answered it.**

**Question Two: How come you told Toushiro to live with you and your grandmother?**

**Momo: -shrugs- He was just so young I had to bring him somewhere.**

**-sweat drop- That makes sense.**

**Question Three: Did you ever get mad at Toushiro for calling you 'Bed-wetter'?**

**Momo: Once or twice but we made up.**

**Four: What do you think of Kon?**

**Momo: The stuffed lion thing?**

**Ya.**

**Momo: He's so cute!Though I don't get why Rukia-san and Rangiku-san hit him.**

**Five: How come you don't like peaches even though your name means 'peach'?**

**Momo: I dunno.I think watermelons are better.**

**Six: Would you wear a Yukata on Tanabata?(or whatever its called)**

**Momo: Yes.**

**Seven: What color?**

**Momo: A light blue one with a white dragons.**

**Really?Sounds like a Kimono Toushiro would wear. Only for a girl.**

**Momo: -blushes-**

**Eight: -giggles- Were you surprised Toushiro was made a Captain?**

**Momo: Yes I was!I mean he's just so young!How the heck can he be a captain at such a young age?!**

**For one,High reitsu,Two,powerful sword,and three,he's smart.**

**Nine: Who's your favorite singer?**

**Momo: Um,Taylor Swift?**

**Ten: Whats your favorite Song?**

**Momo: Our Song.**

**Eleven: Favorite Show?**

**Momo: Hm...Inuyasha?**

**Twleve: Besides this anime,whats your favorite anime?**

**Momo: Hm...I dunno...**

**Thirteen: Did you ever drink Sake?**

**Momo: That was one time!One time!Rangiku forced it!I mean...**

**Toushiro: She did what?**

**Momo: Nothing!!**

**Fourteen: What animal do you think Toushiro would be?**

**Momo: Hm...A kitty.**

**A kitty?**

**Momo: Ya!His hair is so fluffy and he's cute like one!**

**You got a point there.**

**Fifteen: Who's your favorite Captain?**

**Momo: Toushi-**

**Besides Toushiro!**

**Momo: Um ...Soi Fong!**

**Sixteen: You know we're on Television right now right?**

**Momo: I though this was a fanfiction...**

**To everyone in the Reality world but here in the Fictional world we're on television.**

**Momo: Oh okay!Hi people in the Reality world!**

**-sweat drop-**

**Seventeen: You know Aizen doesn't like you right?**

**Momo: Um,he doesn't?**

**No he's a traitor with Gin and Tousen.**

**Momo: Nani?!**

**Its true!**

**Eighteen: Now do you like Aizen?**

**Momo: Hell no!**

**Thats my girl!**

**Nineteen: What do you think of Gin?**

**Momo: Fox faced traitor!**

**Twenty: Do you still believe that Toushiro's a traitor?**

**Momo: No!**

**Okay time for Toushiro...**

**Toushiro: Why?**

**Tallest to Shortest.**

**Toushiro: -angry mark- I'm leaving -gets up to leave-**

**Security!**

**-Renji and Ichigo appear and make sure Toushiro stays-**

**Toushiro: That is so not fair!A captain shouldn't be treated this way!**

**I don't care.**

**Question One: Do you love Momo?**

**Toushiro: Yes. Wait, what?**

**-giggles- Nothing...**

**Ichigo: Poor Toushiro. He wasn't paying attention.**

**Toushiro: Shut it Kurosaki!**

**Two: Who was the captain before you?**

**Toushiro: Why did you ask that?**

**Just tell me!**

**Toushiro: Isshin-san-taicho...**

**Good.**

**Three: Did you know Isshin is Ichigo's dad?**

**Toushiro: Huh?!**

**Yep.**

**Toushiro: Oh shit...**

**Four: Is Hyourinmaru annoying?**

**Toushiro: Yes. Very much so.**

**Five: What do you think of Ichigo and Renji in those outfits?**

**Toushiro: -looks at them- Oh my god... -chuckles silently- And They think I'm embarrassed!**

**Renji: Did he just chuckle?!**

**Ichigo: He never does!!!**

**-giggles-**

**Six: How come you said the academy was stupid but yet you still went?**

**Toushiro: I had to contol my power.I couldn't let my grandmother suffer.**

**Ichigo: You still can't control it!**

**-room gets cold- Toushiro stop!-rooms gets warmer-**

**Seven: How do feel after someone calls you a 'elementary student'?**

**Toushiro: I don't care. The whole reason they call me that is because I'm- nevermind...**

**Because your short.**

**Eight: If Rukia and Ichigo got married and Momo caught the bouquet,would she get married to you?**

**Toushiro: Could be Izuru. How the heck should I know.**

**Nine: Would Momo look good in a skirt?**

**Toushiro: -blushes- Isn't she fine the way she is?**

**-click goes a camera- Huh?**

**Ichigo: Renji couldn't help it.**

**Ten: Did anyone ever ask you to freeze their ice cream?**

**Toushiro: That was only once...And it was for Yachiru...**

**Yachiru: And it was yummy! ^-^**

**Eleven: Would you ever change Ichigo into a popsicle?**

**Toushiro: No one likes Strawberry Popsicles.**

**Renji: And you make a joke...**

**Twelve: Would it shock you if Rangiku actually did her work?**

**Toushiro: o.O Is she?**

**Yeps and she said she would do all of it...I even made sure she has no sake.**

**Toushiro: Damn...Nice.**

**Thirteen: Do you love Karin?**

**Toushiro: Why does everyone ask that?!Me and her just played Soccor together and I saved her from a hollow when her IDIOTIC BROTHER WASN'T AROUND!**

**Ichigo: Damn you...wait...You play soccor?**

**Toushiro: Ya. Why?**

**Ichigo: Huh...Karin needs more people to play with.**

**Fourteen: Are you allergic to anything?**

**Toushiro: Um,maybe...**

**Really?What is it?**

**Toushiro: I'm not telling you.**

**Fifteen: Whats your favorite animal?**

**Toushiro: A Dragon...**

**Sixteen: Do you like Chappy?**

**Toushiro: Hell no!That thing is creepy!**

**Ichigo: At least guys agree on something...**

**Seventeen: Did your soul candy ever get placed with Chappy?**

**Toushiro: 5 times...in a row...Damn Ms. Kuchiki wants everyone to have Chappy.**

**-giggles-**

**Eighteen: How come your Soul Candy is childish and you aren't?**

**Toushiro: How am I supposed to know?How come got Kurosaki Kon?**

**Point taken...**

**Nineteen: Do you miss Isshin?**

**Toushiro: M-maybe...But he s-said "Papa" and everything...**

**Ichigo: He calls Rukia daughter...**

**And Last One: Truth or Dare?**

**Toushiro: Um,Dare?**

**I dare you to Kiss Ichigo and Renji on the lips!**

**Toushiro: Hell no!!!I am not gay!**

**I don't care do it...**

**Toushiro: -sighs and gets up- Sorry Abarai and Kurosaki... -kisses them on the lips,blushing madly-**

**Thank you!**

**Okay Yachiru-chan,you ready?**

**Yachiru: Yeps!!!**

**Question One: Why do you give everyong nicknames?**

**Yachiru: Because saying Captain Hitsugaya is boring and Whitey-chan is more interesting and more cuter.**

**Two: Who's your favorite captain?**

**Yachiru: Kenny!Well him and Uki.**

**Uki?Oh Ukitake.**

**Three: Did you ever go to Karakura Town?**

**Yachiru: A couple times. And like Rin said,they have good candy!**

**Four: Do you change nicknames?**

**Yachiru: Once in a while...**

**Five: Did anyone tell you that your that a pink-haired she-devil?**

**Yachiru: Yes and Kenny ended up beating them up.**

**Six: Anyone ask you out?**

**Yachiru: One Kenny almost killed him.**

**Seven: If you can date anyone,who would it be?**

**Yachiru: Afraid to mention...**

**Why?**

**Yachiru: Because he will get mad...**

**Eight: How fast can you really go?**

**Yachiru: 110 miles per hour.**

**Your kidding,right?**

**Yachiru: Yes.**

**Good...**

**Yachiru: I can go 150 miles per hour.**

**o.O**

**Nine: I got top. Want to play with it?**

**Yachiru: Yes!!!Oh wait...Shiro can you help me?**

**Toushiro: No!**

**Ten: Can you dance?**

**Yachiru: Of course I can!Anyone can dance!**

**Eleven: Did you ever get so hyper you can go 200 miles per hour?**

**Yachiru: That was only once but SOMEONE freezed me from going any further...**

**Twelve: Do you think Yumichika is weird from wearing make-up?**

**Yachiru: Yumi's not weird. He acts like a girl.I don't care.**

**Thirteen: What would you dress up as for Halloween?**

**Yachiru: A Naughty School Girl!**

**Fourteen: Does Ikkaku's head taste good?**

**Yachiru: Remind me not to bite his head again.**

**Fifteen: Whats your favorite song?**

**Yachiru: Gummy Bear!**

**Sixteen: What do you call Gin if Ichigo's Ichi?**

**Yachiru: Foxy!**

**Seventeen: Did you ever drink Sake?**

**Yachiru: Booby Lady brought it to the meeting and I thought it was water...**

**Renji: Um,Booby Lady?**

**Toushiro: She means Matsumoto...**

**Ichigo: And then Orihime is Jiggles. That makes sense.**

**Eighteen: How did you feel after the sake?**

**Yachiru: I dunno.I blacked out.**

**Nineteen: How much candy does Ukitake give you?**

**Yachiru: A big bag. That weighs more than me...**

**Twenty: Did Toushiro ever give you candy?**

**Yachiru: I keep begging for it but he never gives it to me!**

**Ichigo,Renji?**

**Renji,Ichigo: Ya?**

**How was that kiss?**

**Renji: -shrugs- Toushiro's a good kisser.**

**Ichigo: Same goes with me.**

**-Toushiro tries running but Ichigo ad Renji grab him-**

**Well thats it folks!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well next is...I have no clue...I need help people!And also I thought that dare was cool for Toushiro!I couldn't think of anything else!Aaand plus I love IchiHitsu and RenHitsu along with I thought they would be perfect as Security!**

**Momo: Please she needs help on who to do next!**

**Toushiro: Or she won't stop bugging us!!!!**

**-giggles- Thats not true Toushiro!I just know who to do next!**

**Ichigo: Who???**

**I'm going to do Renji and Kira next!**

**Renji: Better not be stupid questions!**

**It won't!!!! Bye bye!**


	12. Urahara and Yoruchi Fighting

**Ohayo everyone!I have Renji Abarai and Kira Izuru here right now.I am in Urahara's shop, which I do not know why...**

**Renji: Because you were going to do Kisuke and Yoruchi!**

**Oh ya...Beastly Rose wanted me to do them...Buuut I wanted to do you two!**

**Izuru: You can do all four of us in one chapter?**

**Um,not the best idea.**

**Toushiro: That will be a waste of time!**

**Shiro Neko,urusai.**

**Renji: Can we just get on with it!**

**Never!Shiro Neko go play Soccor with Karin!**

**-he leaves- God he's annoying as hell...**

**Urahara: Sakura-san ,please come over in the back room.**

**-sighs- Alright.I do not own bleach or the characters in and bleach are owned by Tite Kubo. Thank you Beastly Rose for telling me who to do because Renji and Kira are going to get Onwards to the back of the room!**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hi Yoruchi and Kisuke!**

**Yoruchi: Hello.**

**Urahara: So who are you going to ask questions to first?**

**You first Kisuke... okay...**

**Question One: Why do you always have that hat on?**

**Urahara: Yoruchi gave it to me as a gift.I never take it off!**

**Two: How the fuck did you get that big training ground in your basement?!**

**Urahara: I had help!It might be big but there was a lot of help!**

**Three: Why did you choose to open a Candy Store?**

**Urahara: Well its either that or a Ice Cream shop.I chose Candy because I don't have to close it in the winter!**

**-sweat drop-**

**Four: Ever give Yoruchi Cat Nip when she's in cat form?**

**Uruhara: Yes and she scratched me but ended up eating it anyway.**

**Five: Okaaay why kids as empolyee's?Don't they have school?**

**Urahara: Well,Tessai teaches them. Plus, I needed workers.**

**-sweat drop- Your hopeless...**

**Six: Um,why do you make gigai's?Don't you have a life?**

**Urahara: Yes I am a busy man but I get money off of selling gigai's!**

**-slaps self-WTF?**

**Seven: Do you like annoying me with all your happiness?**

**Urahara: Aw I'm annoying you?**

**Hell yes!**

**Urahara: Want a hug?**

**NO!**

**Eight: How did you and Yoruchi meet?**

**Urahara: In the Soul Society,what else?**

**Nine: Why do you wear so much green?I mean,hello!Saint Patty's Day is Over!**

**Urahara: Green's my favorite color!**

**Ten: Who do you like annoying more,me or Ichigo?**

**Urahara: Neither.**

**Eleven: Then why did you annoy Ichigo when you were training him?**

**Urahara: To get him angry.**

**Your getting me angry right now.**

**Twelve: Renji is a 'moocher'?**

**Urahra: He's a barely helps around here.**

**Honest to god,I'm going to bitch slap you!**

**Thirteen: Why are you a candy man(like Ukitake) instead of being the 12th squad taicho still?**

**Urahara: I have no idea.I like candy more than working in a lab. Plus I do make expirements! ^-^**

**Fourteen: Do you get annoyed when Ichigo calls you 'Hat and Clogs'?**

**Urahara: Nope!I like my hat and my clogs so its not annoying to me!**

**Fifteen: Do you love Yoruchi?**

**Urahara: -gasp- Who told you?**

**-smirks-**

**Urahara: Soi Fong would hurt me if she found out.**

**Sixteen: When Yoruchi goes back to girl form,what do you do when you see her...'naked'?**

**Urahara: -nose bleed-**

**Clean up on Question 16!-clean-**

**Seventeen: Whats your favorite song?**

**Urahara: I am the candy man!Coming from bounty land!**

**-twitch-Fuck this!Someone else read the questions!**

**-Director: You have to.-**

**Damn it all!**

**Eighteen: After I'm done asking questions,can I fight you?**

**Urahara: Sure!^-^**

**Nineteen: Where the sense of stlye come from?**

**Urahara: Tessai!**

**Ooooo I likey!**

**Twenty: Do you actually like the modern stlye?Because I do.**

**Urahara: Absolutely!**

**Awesome!Time for you cat girl!**

**Question One: Why is your form a cat?**

**Yoruchi: First animal that I liked.**

**Two: Ichigo or Bya-kun?By that I mean...torture.**

**Yoruchi: Both. Ichigo's and Byakuya's faces get red.**

**Three: Why did you always steal Bya-kun's ribbon?**

**Yoruchi: He looks better with his hair down. Plus, guys shouldn't wear ribbons.**

**Four: Did you ever transform into a girl in front of someone else?**

**Yoruchi: When Hitsugaya was in the room with Soi Fong and Urahara, I did.**

**Five: What was his reaction?**

**Yoruchi: He looked and his face was red.**

**-bursts out with laughter-**

**Six: Finish this song: 'Cat!I'm a kitty cat!And I dance,dance, dance. And I dance,dance,dance.'**

**Yoruchi: Cat?I'm a kitty cat!And I dance,dance, dance. And I dance,dance,dance.**

**Seven: Thats the theme song for you,right?**

**Yoruchi: Nope.**

**Aw**

**Yoruchi: You want a piece of me is.**

**Eight: You were the 2nd squad taicho before Soi Fong. Why aren't you now?**

**Yoruchi: Got in trouble.**

**-raises an eyebrow-**

**Yoruchi: Its true.I commited a crime.**

**Nine: Why aren't you part of the Shinigami Women's Association?**

**Yoruchi: Never thought about it.**

**Ten: Where'd you learn your mad fighting skills?**

**Yoruchi: I trained to fight before I even went to the academy.**

**Eleven: Who's your favorite Shinigami guy?**

**Yoruchi: Hitsugaya is mature for his age.**

**No way!**

**Yoruchi: Yes way.**

**Twelve: Then...what do you say about Ichigo?**

**Yoruchi: Fun to mess with!**

**Nice!**

**Thirteen: Where did you get that tattoo?**

**Yoruchi: Renji gave it to me. He's damn good at tattoo's.**

**Fourteen: What color do you hat the most?**

**Yoruchi: Bright Yellow.**

**Fifteen: Did ya know that you get paired up with Soi Fong?**

**Yoruchi: Really? Why?**

**IDK...**

**Sixteen: Whats your favorite sport?**

**Yoruchi: Volleyball.**

**Seventeen: Why volleyball?**

**Yoruchi: Because you hit balls.**

**o.O What?**

**Yoruchi: A rubber ball...your perverted.**

**Eighteen: Do you like swimming?**

**Yoruchi: Not really...**

**Cats hate water...makes sense.**

**Nineteen: Why did you go to the beach?**

**Yoruchi: Cuz I needed a break.**

**Twenty: Got Milk?**

**Yoruchi: Kisuke,lets fight her now!**

**-smirks- I can kill you...BANKAI!FIRE NEKO!NUMBER 2,BURN!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Well there you have it!The candy man and the cat girl!I am hurting Yoruchi and Kisuke big time but...I am beating them!**

**Renji: Thanks for reading. She's sorry for the long update...**

**Toushiro: Ya in her world,school just started so she doesn't get much time off...Abarai and Kira are next. Good bye.**

**Will you two shut up?! Also, I'm working on my next chapter of my new story so don't worry... Renji will be getting tortured twice in one day. Bwahahahahaha- oh god...**

**Kira: -drunk- Please *hic* stay tuned *hic* for the *hic* next chapter... -passes out-**

**Everyone but Kira: Bye Bye!**


	13. Renji Abarai and Kira Izuru

**Alrighty,now I'm with Renji Abarai and Kira Izuru. Where am I?**

**Kira: In 3rd squad...**

**-smiles- Alright... uh... where's Renji?**

**Kira: Abarai-kun is at 6th Squad doing paperwork.**

**-sigh- Lets go Kira-kun!**

**-One Kidnapping later-**

**Okay ... who's reading the DISCLAIMER?**

**Toushiro and Ichigo: -looks at each other- We ar-**

**Read it!**

**Toushiro: -twitch- -sigh- She doesn't own BLEACH, me, Kuro-**

**Nuh uh! You have to read your name!**

**Toushiro: Since when!?**

**Since now!**

**Toushiro: -groan- She doesn't own BLEACH, Toushiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki...**

**Ichigo: Or anything else in the chapter. If she did own BLEACH then Ichigo and Toushiro would be together and BLEACH would be a Yaoi and Yuri anime. IchiHitsu for the wi-WHAT!?**

**-nervous chuckle- Okay onwards!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hi Kira-kun, Abarai-kun!**

**Renji/Kira: Hello...**

**If its alright with you, I'm doing Abarai-kun first.**

**Kira: Alright with me.**

**Good.**

**Number One: Did you cut away some of your hair to make room for those tattoo's or did you get the tattoos to hide the fact that you're losing your hair?**

**Renji: Neither. My hair was always like this.**

**Two: KenpachixToushiro What are your thoughts on it? **

**Renji: Nasty! Nasty! Nasty!**

**I have read a ShiroxKenny fic before**

**Toushiro: You are yaoi fangirl.**

**Thank you.**

**Three: What animal would wach of the captains be?**

**Renji: Soi Fong a bee/hornet, Unohana idk, Kuchiki-taicho idk, Komamura-taicho himself, duh... Kyoruku-taicho idk, Hitsugaya-taicho a kitty, Kenpachi I have no clue, same goes for Mayuri and Ukitake a dog.**

**Toushiro: What?!**

**Four: What you do you think would happen if all the Zanpakuto got together for a party?**

**Renji: Hell... Sex because of Haineko. Tobiume will probably try something with Hyourinmaru. Senbonzakura not wanting the party... I just don't have a clue.**

**Five: Have you seen Naruto? And if so, do you agree that Kenpachi is really Zabuza Momochi?**

**Renji: I've seen it. And... he is?**

**Its just a question!**

**Kira: Thats... wrong...**

**Six: Has Orihime ever thrown a part for all the captains and vice captains and Orihime ended up poisioning everyone but Rangiku?**

**Renji: Oh thats a night I'll never forget.**

**Toushiro: Not me either. -shudders-**

**Kira: Why? What happened?**

**Ha! So it actually did happen!Awesome okay then...**

**Seven: Have you ever seen the photoshoped KFC poster that replaces the KFC guy with Kenpachi?**

**Renji: o.O**

**I've seen it and its funny**

**Renji: Ya... but I haven't.**

**Eight: If you and Byakuya got REALLY REALLY drunk do you think you would have sex?**

**Renji: o.O No way, no how.**

**Aw come on!**

**Renji: No! Kuchiki -taicho and I would never do that.**

**Aw really?**

**Renji: YES REALLY!**

**No need to yell... Nine: Who does your tattoo's?**

**Renji: Hisagi.**

**Ten: So do you have a crush on anyone?**

**Renji: -blush- Ruki- I mean no one!**

**You were about to say Rukia but we all know your gay so no worries.**

**Renji: I am not gay!**

**Eleven: How did you feel being 6th squad new fukutaicho after you were a un-seated member on the 11th squad?**

**Renji: Relieved but scared out of my mind!**

**Why?**

**Renji: Becaaaaause next to Hitsugaya-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho is the strictest, coldest, captain ever!**

**-glares at Renji- I say Toushiro is adorable and he would ener be strict!**

**Renji: Well he is!**

**Twelve: If Kurosutchi did a expirement on you that made you fall in love with any GUY, what would you do?**

**Renji: One I would be blushing like mad. Two I would be embarrassed as hell kissing every guy I see!**

**-rape face- Now I got some ideas for my new fanfic...**

**Thirteen: If Toushiro got turned into a 4 year old for about a year and you and Ichigo had to take care of him, would you or would you not give him candy?**

**Toushiro: I so hate you...**

**Renji: I wouldn't give him candy but I would give him something else...**

**What?**

**Kira: He's talking about watermelon...**

**Fourteen: Why is your hair in a shape of a pineapple?**

**Renji: Its pointy alright?! Why does everyone ask me that?!**

**Fifteen: Do you love any GUY right now?**

**Renji: -blushes- N-no.**

**Bakudo # Unknown: Truth Chains! -chains appear around Renji-**

**Renji: I LOVE KUCHIKI-TAICHO AND HISAGI-SAN! -chains disappear-**

**Toushiro: -wide-eye'd- I am so glad thats not actually a kidou spell.**

**I made it up.**

**Sixteen: What do you do with Byakuya? -ready to the truth chains again-**

**Renji: We have sex... **

**Really? Who's the uke?**

**Renji: M-me.**

**Seventeen: What do you do with Hisagi?**

**Renji: I'm the uke and we do '69'**

**Too much info!**

**Eighteen: Ever hear of the song 'Gay Boyfriend'?**

**Renji: Y-yes.I actually like it.**

**Ichigo?**

**Ichigo: What?!**

**Nothing ^-^**

**Nineteen: If you truly are gay,then why didn't you admit it sooner?**

**Renji: Because people would laugh.**

**Is that so?-ready to do truth chains-**

**Renji: -whide-eye'd- No its just that... Kuchiki-taicho and Hisagi-san would kill me if anyone found out...**

**And Twenty: Are you drunk right now?**

**Renji: No just scared of you!**

**Okay Kira-kun,are you ready?**

**Kira: I guess...**

**Okay...**

**Number One: Um, what would happen if you and L met?(L from death note)**

**Kira: That would be for #4 espada,not me.**

**True Ulquiorra fits him more...**

**Two: Why are you so damn hard to ask questions for?!**

**Kira: Because unlike some other people, I'm more of a background character. Like Hinamori-kun. **

**Toushiro: Leave Momo out of this.**

**Toushiro, your just saying that because you _love _her.**

**Toushiro: -blush- DO NOT!**

**Whatever...**

**Three: (WAIT) Why is it whenever you get drunk you end up in your underwear? **

**Kira: I have no idea.I guess when me and Hisagi get drunk, we end up that way?**

**Bleh, not a good sight. Even if I did see that.**

**Four: Do you actually think Toushiro's lucky to have so many women around him,all the time?**

**Kira: Well, Hitsugaya-taicho might be a kid but being around Rangiku-san, Hinamori-kun, Rukia-san, Inoue-san, the list goes on,I say he's pretty lucky.**

**-holding back Toushiro- I feel the same way.**

**Five: Okay, In the Diamond Dust Rebillion, did you actually want to go kill Toushiro or was it just because Yamamoto wahted you to?**

**Kira: I mainly didn't want to do it... But, since Hinamori-kun wasn't there to stop me...**

**Toushiro: Woah woah woah wait!**

**What?**

**Toushiro: What is the Diamond Dust Rebellion?!**

**Your movie.**

**Toushiro: I have a movie?**

**Yep.**

**Ichigo: Whats the summary?**

**Hate to ruin it and waist my time with this but... 10th squad was ordered to watched of the Kings Key. Enemies attacked including this masked guy. He attacked Toushiro striahgt into the stomach and Ichigo found him laying in the forest and brought him to his house. Anyway, the girls showed up and asked for Toushiro. Toushiro was thought to be a traitor by Yamamoto. Anyway, he sent Hisagi and Kira to get him and if he refuses, attack him and bring him back by force. Towards the end, the guy revealed his mask. It revealed Toushiro's ex-best friend, that he killed because they had the same zanpaktou's. Kusaka Sojiro. Kusaka wanted Toushiro to cut the Kings Key so Soul Society will no longer be there. Kusaka ended up cutting it himself and turning into a big monster. Kusaka is evil... Anyway, Ichigo, Ikkaku, Matsumoto, Yumichika, Toushiro, and Renji helped out and Toushiro and Ichigo got up to the top. Toushiro didn't want to be a taicho anymore so he didn't care when Ichigo called him by his first name. Anywho, Ichigo helped Toushiro defeat Kusaka. Toushiro killed Kusaka once again. Ichigo threw the Kings Key at Toushiro and he caught it. At the end, Matsumoto and Toushiro are at Kusaka's grave. Toushiro mumbles a thank you to Matsumoto and they walk off. Now...**

**Toushiro: Kusaka?**

**Ichigo: Ya... I hate to break it to you but can you gladly show us the movie?**

**Some other time now let me fricken finsih interveiwing Kira! Er what number was I on? Oh ya, Six.**

**Six: Were you depressed when Gin left the Soul Society?**

**Kira: Y-yes.**

**Seven: Are you still upset?**

**Kira: S-sort of...**

**Eight: Even if Gin is a fox-aced traitor, do you want him back?**

**Kira: N-not really but some-what.**

**Nine: Uh... god you really are hard. Right, are you emo?**

**Kira: No!**

**Ten: Then why is your hair over your right eye?**

**Kira: Because I never got around to cutting it!**

**Eleven: They explain the sad eyebrows.**

**Kira: Blame Tite Kubo!**

**Twelve: Sake never solves anything. Is sake holy or something?**

**Kira: To me, Rangiku-san, Hisagi-san, Kyoruku-taicho, and some others, it is!**

**Thirteen: When you first saw Toushiro for the first time when you went to Momo's place for the first time with Renji, what did you think of him?**

**Kira: He looked cute enough but when he called Hinamori-kun 'Bed-wetter', my thoughts changed.**

**Toushiro: Shut. Up.**

**Fourteen: Anyway, do you think you'll ever beat anyone in a sword match?**

**Kira: Hell no.**

**Aw dont be so hard on yourself.**

**Kira: I'm serious! Dead serious. (Excuse the pun)**

**Fifteen: Um anyway, when Toushiro went to the academy, how did you feel?**

**Kira: No comment.**

**Aw come on!**

**Kira: …**

**Sixteen: GinxKira, what do you ahev to say to that!?**

**Kira: No comment.**

**Aw come on!**

**Kira: …**

**Can someone please take over?!**

**(Director: Yu have 2 other people with you, ask them)**

**Toushiro! Read the god damn questions!**

**Toushiro: Seventeen: What do you think of Momo?**

**Kira: Hinamori-kun is nice. A nice and peachy girl.**

**Ichigo: Eighteen: What do you think of the couple, HitsuHina and GinHitsu?**

**Kira: HitsuHina sounds alright but GinHitsu, ew.**

**I think its cute! Oh fuck it!**

**Nineteen: Why do answer to them but not me!?**

**Kira: …**

**Answer for for Kami's sake!**

**Kira: Because you are rude and half-witted...**

**-twitch- Half-witted... I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S HALF-WITTED!**

**Twenty: Thats it! The question thing is over! Any last words Kira?!**

**Kira: No.**

**Good! Bankai! Fire Neko!**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Toushiro: Right now AnimeLuver4everandevr is fighting Kira Izuru.**

**Renji: Sorry if she can't be here at the moment.**

**Ichigo: But Kira just pissed her off.**

**-fighting still going on- -guys sweat drop-**

**Ichigo: And she's still at it.**

**Renji: Maybe this won't continue.**

**Toushiro: Don't be so happy about it. If this isn't continued, we don't get paid.**

**All: WHICH WE WANT OUT JOBS!**

**Ichigo: Right and she's doing the Vizards next. Okaye everyone Review at in her story, 'The Lies about Crushes and Torture', Renji is getting Tortured then you can imagine so ready the CHAPTER if you haven't already. The second chapter will be coming up in about maybe in a year from now.**

**All: GOOD BYE!**

**-Back stage-**

**Director: And Clear!**

**Woo sorry Kira.**

**Kira: No trouble. That was good.**

**Director: -hands everyone pay checks and leaves-**

**Toushiro: Oh god, I so don't want to do this anymore.**

**Just wait for the fanfic...**

**Renji: What fanfic?**

**The lies about Crushes and Torture. Toushiro gets hurt becaue of Renji and now Renji's everyone's slave. Plus sorry for ruining the Secind Movie for everyone. They needed to know. But when Ichigo punched Toushiro about not sharing his pain, was uncalled for.**

**Director: END IT!**

**Fine. Kami means god, taicho means captain. Thank you Soten-ni-zase for the questions. DONE!**

**-Aaaand we all leave-**


	14. Dun, Dun, Dun, Vizards!

**Woo! The vizards! Why am I happy?!**

**Mashiro: Because we're here!**

**Riiiiight so- wait what!?**

**Shinji: Your not happy to be with us are you?**

**N-no its just that... curse you Rhyjile and Soten-ni-zase and my reviewers! But... but... this is going to get so fucking confusing!**

**Love: Lisa's reading manga!**

**Lisa!**

**Lisa: -looks up at me- Yes?**

**Stop reading manga or I'm doing you first instead of the two terrors!**

**All: Two terrors?**

**Shinji and Hiyori! -gets hit- Bitch!**

**Hiyori: Slut!**

**-twitch- Okay thats it! Mashiro-chan, read the disclaimer please?**

**Mashiro: Okay! Sakura-chan does not, and I repeat does not own BLEACH, the characters, uh the place we are at or anything else. BLEACH is owned by Titty(Tite) Cubo(Kubo)! Hi-yo-ri, Shin-j-i, Love, Lie-sa(Lisa), Ken-si(Kensei), Rose, and Mashiwo(Mashiro), are also owned by Titty Cubo!**

**-wide-eye'd- Wow. O-o-okay... L-lets start -trying not to laugh-**

* * *

**So how is everyone today?**

**Everyone but Lisa,Mashiro,Love,and Rose: …**

**Above Four mentioned: FINE!**

**Whatever... no one cares about this anyway. We just get paid. I'm just going to do all of you at once.**

**Hiyori: Why?**

**Because of writers block and no idea's...**

**Mashiro: -hugs me- Its okay! ^^**

**Riiiiight okay 1, 2, 3!**

**Number One: Whats the score between Hiyori and Shinji?**

**Lisa: Hiyori 5688 and Shinji 1245...**

**Love: I thought Hiyori's was 5999 and Shinji's was 2999...**

**Okaaaay issues.**

**Two: Whats everyone's expression on HitsuHiyori?**

**Everyone turns to me: What?**

**Toushiro x Hiyori. Your comments, thoughts...?**

**Hiyori: Why would _I _be in _LOVE _with that MIDGET?!**

**Mashiro: Shiro deserves that Momo girl...**

**All but Hiyori: Agreed with Mashiro.**

**-sweat drop-**

**Three: How many times a day do you train?**

**Mashiro: I'll answer that! About 10 times a day! Well 4 times with Ichigo!**

**Really? Thats coo-**

**Ichigo: Guys! I'm here for my- *see's me* -training...why are you here?!-points to me-**

**Because I'm interveiewing the vizards -crosses arms-**

**Four: Hiyori, why does your sword have hearts on it?**

**Hiyori: Its a zanpaktou. I didn't pick it, it picked me!**

**-sweat drop-**

**Five: You guys are hard to ask questions for... Kensei and Shinji... Whats the main score between Hiyori and Mashiro?**

**Kensei and Shinji: Hiyori is winning.**

**Really? Surprising...**

**Six: Who is more annoying, Mashiro, Hiyori, or Lisa?**

**Guy Vizards: Hiyori AND Mashiro.**

**Why?**

**Shinji: Because Hiyori is a bitch.**

**Kensei: And Mashiro is just annoying.**

**Seven: What happens if you guys get hurt, get a cavaity, or anything else?**

**Hachi: I fix them!**

**-sweat drop-**

**Ichigo: This is amusing.**

**Eight: How long did it take to help Ichigo to control his Hollow?**

**All: -everyone looks at eachother- Too long to count.**

**Hiyori: AND STILL WORKIG ON IT!**

**Ichigo: SHUT UP YOU BAKA!**

**Hiyori: YOU WANNA GO STRAWBERRY?!**

**BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I HIT YOU!**

**Nine: You know you guys don't get enough screen time...?**

**Love: Why not?**

**Because you are useless!**

**Rose: How?**

**I don't know!**

**Hiyori: Bitch...**

**Shut up...**

**Ten: I can't think of anything... Whats your favorite songs?**

**Hiyori: She's a Rebel**

**Love and Rose: Beautiful Soul**

**Mashiro: Happy Song!**

**Lisa: Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me**

**Shinji: Check Yes Juliet**

**Kensei: None.**

**-sweat drop-**

**Eleven: Lisa, why do you read Manga?**

**Lisa: Because we barely do anything as vizards and the manga I read is hot. I am a lesbian... So, ya...**

**-blinks- I thought you were bi... ?**

**Lisa: No way! I like girls only! Therefor, I love yuri and I am a les.**

**Twelve: Mashiro, you are so cute but whats up with your outfit and your tantrums?**

**Mashiro: Cuz the owner made me like that! Besides, the outfit makes me look adorable! My tantrums... I dunno...**

**But your still cute!**

**Mashiro: Thankies! ^^**

**Thirteen: How many captains and vice captains are there in the Soul Society?**

**Shinj: 13 each.**

**Hiyori: You moron! 13 captains and 12 vice captains!**

**Love: 10 captains 13 vice captains.**

**Lisa: 12 vice captains 12 captains.**

**Mashiro: 14 of each!**

**-sweat drop-**

**Rose and Kensei: 10 captains, including the soutaicho and 12 vice captains. **

**Ding, ding, ding! Rose and Kensei are correct!**

**Fourteen: Here's a tricky on, what are all the captains names?**

**Hiyori: Yamammoto, Soi Fon, er... I dunno the 4th, 6thByakuya, 7th I dunno, 8th I dunno, 10th that shorty, 11th dunno, 12th dunno, and 13th dunno.**

**Shinji: Yamamoto for first and the rest I have no clue!**

**Kensei: -sigh- Let me expalain!**

**1st: Yamamoto- soutaicho**

**2nd: Soi Fon**

**3rd: None yet because Ichimaru left!**

**4th: Retsu Unohana**

**5th: None because Sosuke left!**

**6th: Byakuya Kuchiki**

**7th: Sajin Komamura**

**8th: Shunsei Kyoruku**

**9th: None yet because Kaname left!**

**10th: Youngest, TOUSHIRO HITSUGAYA! (Is he that hard to figure out?)**

**11th: Kenpachi Zaraki**

**12th: Mayuri Kurosutchi**

**And 13th: Juushiro Ukitake.**

**Wow... Thats a long...list.**

**Kensei: Well people are dumb.**

**Not me!**

**Fifteen: Uh... Can anyone draw?**

**Lisa: -draws and hands me it-**

**-blush- Wow...**

**Lisa: Like it?**

**Its very nice, Lisa... -puts it away (See at the bottom to know what it was)**

**Sixteen: If Ichigo eer confessed his feelings for Rukia, what would happen?**

**Kensei and Shinji: -blinks- Your asking this, why?**

**Because it might happen! No wait... it will happen! Like HitsuHina! XD**

**Kensei: Byakuya would kille Ichigo or hurt him badly.**

**Seventeen: What if Ichigo got Rukia pregnant?**

**Kensei: Then Bykauya would make Ichigo marry Rukia and after the birth of the baby, Byakuya would watch Ichigo closely to make sure he's taking good care of Rukia and the new baby.**

**Ichigo and me: -sweatdrop-**

**Eighteen: Ya almost done! Alright, Shinji you were a dvision captain before... Aizen was your vice captain. What happened after you heard Toushiro, the vice captain of the 10th division became captain after Isshin left?**

**Shinji: Well, I wasn't there for his announcement... so I didn't know until I got to the war at Karakura...**

**-sweat drop- Well then...**

**Nineteen: If you guys are vizards, is your inner hollow annoying?**

**All except Mashiro: HELL YEA!**

**Mashiro: No mine is fun to play with!**

**-smiles-**

**Twenty: And last one! If you guys were any other animal, which would it be?**

**Mashiro: A bunny!**

**Hiyori: A bull.**

**Kensei: …**

**Love: A dog**

**Rose: a kitty**

**Lisa: A bunny.**

**-sweat drop-**

* * *

**Well thats all! ^^ This took a while but next time is Nel Tu! The cutest little girl you'd ever met! Sorry for taking a looong time on this but school wrk and clubs and a lot of other things sucks ass.**

**Hiyori: Get on with it!**

**-growl- But still, Ichigo showed up unexpextedly to train so I have to make them do that. To everyone in the soul society, sorry for the Gotei 13 questione but to the fanfiction world, I hope you liked. Next time suspect to see NEL or Nelilel.**

**Director: And cut!**

**Boy that was boring.**

**Ichigo: No kidding.**

**No one asked you Ichigo!**

**Hiyori: -me and Ichigo got hit with sandel- Shut up! Now where's my money Director!**

**Director: Stop calling me Director and call me by my name!**

**Fine Toushiro! Even if your the director, you don't have to announce it!**

**Toushiro: -walks out from darkness- Moron, your the one who announced it! **

**Shut up! Now... hey...**

**Everyone: What?**

**I'm calling Grimjow next chapter!**

**All: WHAT!?**

**-looks at them- I have a addiction for him... but also Toushiro, and Ichigo, maybe...**

**Toushiro: Not to break it to you, I'm with Hina- nevermind!**

**-laughs- Your with Momo! Your with Momo!**

**Toushiro: -chases me- I am not! Shut up!**

**-people watching television-**

**(Division captains watching it)**

**Ukitake: Do they know their still on air?**

**All: Don't think so.**

**Shunsei: But looks like their having fun!**

**Byakuya: -calling-**

**-back-**

**-phone rings- I'll ge tit! -Toushiro trips me- DAMN IT TOSHIRO! -picks up phone and holds reciever by chest- YOU'LL REGRET THAT NEXT TIME! -holds phone to ear- Hello? Byakuya? Wha- Still on- But thats- Okay... so you guys saw everything? -sighs- I'm not going to tell them! -mumbling- No Byakuya! Not even you arranging a date for me with Toushiro is going to change my mind! -mumbles- Wha- -I blush- No not even that! -mumbling- Ichi... Hitsu... Bed... Yaoi... Deal! -hangs up- Hey guys! We're still on air!**

**Toushiro: Wha-**

**We're still on air!**

**Toushiro: -blush and camera goes off-**

* * *

**-When camera is off-**

**Hey Ichigo, Toushiro! -Byakuya is there-**

**Ichigo' Toushiro: Yea?**

**Kuchiki-taicho said you guys have to go in a seperate room and have sex! ^^ There's vibrators in the rom, lube, handcuffs, gags, etc! Have fun! Toushiro is the uke! -pushes them in bedroom and locks it and hugs Byakuya-**

**Byakuya: And your welcome. -he leaves-**

**Also the picture that Lisa drew was Rangiku, Orihime, Yoruichi, and Rukia hugging their brests on Ichigo. -blush- Which was pretty sexy... I mean weird! **

**The End **


	15. Nel chan

**In Hueco Mundo once again... This time I'm interveiwing Nel! Adult or young one? You guys try to decide!**

**Nel: Ichigo is coming!**

**He is? Sweet! -Ichigo shows up with Toushiro, Renji, and Rukia- Heys! Renji read Disclaimer!**

**Renji: -rolls eye's while Slow motion by KSM plays- Sakura Snow does not own the BLEACH characters, the place, BLEACH owned by Tite Kubo... Slow Motion owned KSM. Nel is provided by Soten-ni-zase... Why? -mumbles to him- Because he demanded it and Sakura-_sama_'s favorite reviewer right now...**

**Thank you! Now onwards to my secret hide-out! -to a cave thats all frilly and girly and has yaoi posters- Ready Nel?**

**Nel: -nods-**

**And now!**

* * *

**Okay Nel your ready?**

**Nel: Yes!**

**Some of these questions might be inappropriate...**

**Nel: I don't mind...**

**Question One: Why do you love Ichigo?**

**Rukia: He is MY STRAWBERRY YOU WHORE!**

**-swetadrop-**

**Nel: Ichigo only saved me and took care of me... I only love him because of that.**

**Two: What do you like better, your adult form or your child form?**

**Nel: Hm... I would say both.**

**Why?**

**Nel: Well, I can hug Ichigo in my adult form and Ichigo can hold me if I'm in child form.**

**Same for me only its with Grimmjow!**

**Nel: You like Grimmjow?**

**Yep!-cough cough-**

**Three: -cough cough- What do you think you'd get for Christ _cough _Christmas?**

**Nel: -shrugs- I'm not sure... Whats Christmas?**

**Explain Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: Christmas is when you write to someone named santa and he might show up and get you what you want if youra good person. Catch someone underneath the mistletoe,you kiss that person... Hey Sakura-san, you feeling alright?**

**Yea -cough cough- Fine.**

**Four: People pair you up with Grimmy-neko-chan, Halibell... and some others... What do you have to say to that?**

**Nel: Nothing... I belong with- *Rukia sends her a glare* no one. **

**-cough cough- Okay**

**Five: -cough cough- Who might you catch under the mistle toe?**

**Nel: Maybe Ichigo if I'm lucky. Should we stop here, your coughing pretty hard...**

**No no I'm fine! -Ichigo feels my head-**

**Ichigo: No your not! Your burning up.**

**No! People want Nel! I shall give Nel!**

**Six: If Ichigo was about to die from Aizen, what -cough cough- would you do?**

**Nel: Kill Aizen. Fricken SOB**

**S-s-seven: Wh-what w-w-would y-you g-get f-f-for Ichigo f-f-for Chris-Christmas?**

**Nel: I have no idea...**

**-passes out-**

**Nel: Uh-oh...**

**Ichigo: We know everyone wanted this but Sakura-chan is sick big time.**

**Renji: We are typing for ourselves but please review. Sakura-chan is doing a Christmas Special so also send in dares on December 23rd so she can type the chaper up and your favorite characters do dares for you!**

**All besides Sakura-chan: Bye and Review!**

* * *

**-Ichigo lays me on a bed-**

**Ichigo: Lets let her rest.**

**Toushiro: She got sick... oh brother...**

**Renji: Which is not a good sign.**

**-End-**


End file.
